Talk:Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse/@comment-27741386-20160331124829/@comment-26374068-20160416010311
1. It honestly don't matter if Paper Luigi willingly went in or not. He was brainwashed by a stronger sorcerer than Nastasia, & her brainwash made Paper Luigi turn into Mr. L, who was perfectly fine with attempting to kill his own family & friends, destroy entire Universes, etc. Plus, if he had an ounce of control, Super Dimentio would've never come into existence. Paper Luigi, due to no longer being himself, was whole-heartedly supporting the Dark Prognosticus. Also, help doesn't matter in this instance. If I punched a kid, & he fell to the ground, then once he got up again, my cousin punched him, does that make my punches half his durability? No, because me & my cousin harmed him. Mario didn't fuse with Bowser & Peach, therefore, your argument is invalid. 2. After this comment. 3. Archie Sonic has never ran through time. His best speed feat is running around his Multiverse twice in a day. He's only ever really time-traveled using Chaos Control. Then again, this post is covering Archie Sonic-Verse VS Paper Mario by himself, so let's say they did time travel back. What would they find? Not a kid Paper Mario, that's for damn sure. Paper Mario is a storyline written by someone, likely Rosalina, as shown in all the opennings of the games, so, Paper Mario doesn't really have an age, nor does he age. If there was a backstory for Paper Mario, it'd be a different story. But there isn't, so they'd be right where they started. But, what if Paper Mario time traveled back, eh? He'd find a normal hedgehog, & snap it's neck. Why? Archie Sonic has a backstory telling that he was once a normal hedgehog, until an incident went down in China-Town, turning him into the broken hedgehog we know today. So, time travel completely back-fires & kills Archie Sonic. Paper Mario > Archie Sonic. Next on Paper Mario's hit-list? Ohhh, the flying stalker. Archie Tails has an I.Q. of about 400 in his Archie Incarnation. Paper Mario, however, completed an impossible labyrinth, the Whoa Zone. Also, he outsmarted Dimentio, who is smarter than Merloo, who was hinted to have rather infinite knowledge, putting Archie Tails to rest. Also, if he tried to teleport Paper Mario somewhere, he'd just teleport back, since he can teleport. Also, Planet Level & Solar System Level enemies wouldn't be able to last a nanosecond against Paper Mario. As for Hyper Tails controlling elements, well, Paper Mario, using the Star Rod, has infinite hax. Essentially, he can do whatever he so pleases. As for Titan Tails, honestly, Multiversal can't challenge Paper Mario at all either, considering he can destroy 7x more than infinite Universes. Paper Mario > Archie Tails. Next victim? The Echidna? 'K. Lifting a station can't stand to Paper Mario at all either. He's rather flat, huh? So lifting a 3D object would be rather impossible... Wait, in Sticker Star, he lifts 3D objects like they were grains of dirt. Also, he can throw them so hard, they end up in a different spatial dimension! This is similar to when he crushes enemies using the Trio Attacks in Paper Jam, sending foes to lower dimensions! Then, in Paper Mario: TTYD, he pushes a rock so hard, it breaks other spatial dimensions! This kind of power is unfathomable! Then, in Paper Jam, it's hinted for everyone to be rather on par with their counterparts, so Paper Mario has strength comparable to normal Mario's, who can lift things at 780 SEPTILLION TONS, that's physically stronger than SUPERMAN! Again, Planet & Solar System Level enemies would die from Paper Mario sneezing. So, that leaves Chaos Knuckles, who simply can't match Paper Mario's D.C. Paper Mario > Archie Knuckles. Archie Eggman? Wheely, doe? Last time, Planet Level objects wouldn't last any time whatsoever against Paper Mario. That leaves the Ultimate Annihilator & the Genesis Wave. The Ultimate Annihilator may be Universal, but, that's not anything compared to Paper Mario. As for erasing him from existence, well, in Paper Mario 64, Paper Bowser used the Star Rod to do just that against a WEAKENED Paper Mario, & it failed. Besides, it's only able to do that to beings on it's level, Paper Mario dwarfs it effortlessly. The Genesis Wave is only Multiversal, & can't compare to Dimentio's feat, which actually comes out to Dimentio being able to destroy 100 - 700 Universes, or Paper Mario being invincible, or just dwarfing it effortlessly. Plus, Paper Mario & Dimentio are 12th Dimensional, again, being 7x more potent than infinity. Archie Eggman stands no chance. Paper Mario > Archie Eggman. Archie Shadow? Lol. Paper Mario > Archie Shadow. Ahhh, Archie Silver. The argument of him being able to stun Paper Mario using Telekinesis is actually a good one, until looked into more. Super Scourge escaped his Telekinesis relatively effortlessly. When comparing Paper Mario to Scourge, it's a stomp. No contest. Paper Mario > Archie Silver. Oh no... I sense... AN NLF!!! NLF ALERT!!! NLF ALERT!!!!! Enerjak can only be harmed by magical potency in his Universe because, nothing in his Universe is powerful enough to physically beat him down, so they had to resort to magical prowess. Paper Mario is 12th Dimensional against Enerjak, who's 5th Dimensional. That automatically puts Paper Mario on levels so much higher, Enerjak wouldn't even be able to comprehend it. Paper Mario > Enerjak. After all this, pretty sure Scourge, Blaze, & Big are all fucked. Eggman Nega might be smart, but he can't compare to omniscient Paper Mario. And Archie Metal Sonic, well... How would he even catch Paper Mario? He's only ever caught beings like Archie Sonic, who's MFTL. Paper Mario outspeeds all change, movement, time as a whole. Even if he could catch Paper Mario, he'd probably self-destruct & overload. Dead, since he's NEVER encountered such power, it's unlikely he'd be able to comprehend it. Even getting past all that, Paper Mario has defeated himself TWICE, so that'd be nothing new to him. So, there you have it. Paper Mario, by himself, solos the Archie Sonic-Verse. If you wanna continue, give me a holler, & we'll continue on the Archie Sonic-Verse VS Paper Mario-Verse page.